Drunken Actions
by MisfitOfMisbehaviour
Summary: Conor O'Brian X OC. Asil is a regular on the night scene, what happens when she meets a certain WWE superstar?


_A/N: I only own Asil. Alexis is Enchanting Disaster's OC. Enjoy. ;D_

* * *

Kenneth Cameron, Conor O'Brian and his girlfriend Alexis entered an expansive, loud and busy nightclub. They had just finished an NXT taping and decided to celebrate.

"I'll go get shots," Kenneth said, disappearing seamlessly into the large crowd of people.

"I like the music here." Alexis smiled, tossing a soft, curled lock of hair over her shoulder. _Tonight was going to be great. _

She never thought she'd like the idea of this; bimbos being obnoxious and drunk, sleazy men not realising she was quite clearly in a relationship. Infact, she'd usually be stressed out the moment she entered any nightclub at all, but for some reason she didn't mind it at all tonight.

Kenneth came back with the shots, and handed them out. "Three, two, one.." He counted down. They poured them down their throats, instantly feeling a buzz.

* * *

"Why not come back to my place? There's this _really_ great movie on TV..." Said a man to her. He was around 5'9, skinny, and looked around 19, which lead her to wonder what he was even doing there.

The woman held back the grimace creeping onto her face.

"I'm sorry honey, but I promised my friend I'd meet her here later," She lied. Not only did this guy look far too young for her liking, he also looked weak and scrawny. Usually guys like that would never come to this club, she would know; she was a regular.

"Oh, shame. You want another drink?" He asked.

"Sex on the beach," She said, running her index finger down one of his arms.

"Got it," He grinned, going to the bar. The blonde eyed the bathrooms at the other side of the room, and made a dash to them.

_He obviously would need ID'd._

* * *

About 25 minutes had passed, and Alexis felt slightly ill.

"Conor?" She said.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I'm gonna go, I don't feel too great."

"Want me to come with you?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no, don't ruin your night for me." She urged.

"Alexis-"

"Really, it's fine." Alexis nodded.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Kenneth spoke up. "Will I go with her, make sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." Conor dismissed them.

* * *

The statuesque blonde exited the bathroom. She had been on a long phone call to her friend, mocking the guy from earlier. She looked around, and her gaze fell onto a man at the bar. He looked debonair; tall, well built with piercing sapphire eyes and pristine dark hair which contrasted beautifully with his skin.

_Dark And Dangerous, _she thought, her red lips curving upwards. She moved in a quick, agile manner to the bar and sat beside him.

"Hello," She said eloquently. He looked her up and down.

_Waist length blonde hair, tanned, grey-blue eyes, red lips with a satin finish, Pamela Anderson body, a strapless red dress, and silver platform heels. _

"Hey." He eventually replied.

"What you drinking?" She curled an end of her hair.

"Vodka tonic...So, how's your night going?" _Surely it wouldn't hurt to just talk._

_"_Inhumanly boring, and a tad creepy. This kid started flirting with me earlier and he looked _really_ young. He went to the bar and I disappeared, though." She smiled gently.

The man's eyes lit up signifigantly.

"That was you?" He smirked ever so slightly. "That guy looked terrified."

"Yep," She said unabashedly, fluttering her eyelashes. "How's your night?"

"Eh, not too great. My girlfriend felt ill and had to leave, I was gonna go with her but she wouldn't allow it."

_Fucking damn it! He had a girlfriend?_

_...Oh well. That wasn't stopping her._

"That sounds terrible." She sympathised. "Oh, I almost forgot. What's your name?"

"Conor, you?" He extended his hand.

"I'm Asil."

* * *

They talked for a while after that, and it was finally getting late. Conor was at a new level of drunk, and Asil only slightly tipsy.

"_Conor? Conor, my eyes are up here._" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He made breif eye contact.

"...Yeah?" There was a masculine purr in his tone.

"We should go back to my place, this is pretty boring." She winked.

"Let's." He assented as they made their way out.

* * *

Eventually, they had gotten to Asil's house. It was neat, monochrome themed and had a gentle scent of vanilla to it. Asil closed the door behind them, and instantly slid up behind Conor.

"You know," She whispered seductively, with undertones of lust. "You're pretty sexy." She trailed her hands possessively down his torso, to where his belt was.

He was about to object, knowing Alexis would already be pissed at the fact he was at her house, when suddenly he succumbed to her aphrodisiac touch on his dick.

He felt her scandalous smile against his skin when he let out a quiet whisper of satisfaction. She extricated her hand from his pants, and started to undo his black shirt, rolling it over his shoulders and down his solid, virile arms. She then went to the front of him and pressed her lips against his as she started removing the rest of his clothes.

Conor's hair was now wayward and dishevelled when he pulled back. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He propositioned, his only response being Asil dragging him down the hall. Once they had gotten into the bedroom, he wasted no time ripping the almost indecent dress off of the woman, exposing a delectable, lacy red lingerie set._  
_

_It didn't matter. She mentioned at the bar that she hated to repeat outfits._

_"You're so fucking beautiful..." _He murmured in awe. He wrapped his arms around her, her back arching, curving into his hands. Their lips connected for another time whilst they grinded their hips incrementally. She shoved her hands into his hair, tugging it gradually. Soon enough, his hands were on her shoulders, pushing her gently down to her knees. Without thinking, she took his smooth, elongating cock into her salivating mouth. Her tongue danced around the tip, teasing him.

"Oh my god..." He breathed, gasping faintly when her mouth twirled down the entire length. Within minutes, Conor pulled her back up and discarded all remaining undergarments.

"_Fuck me._" She dared him with a fierce look in her eyes, her demanding words laced with desire and intimacy. She lay down gently on the bed, grabbing a trojan from her bedside. He leaned down over her, taking it from her and rolling it on deftly.

He entered her startlingly fast, causing her to clench the bedsheets tightly. Asil moaned tentatively. His thrusts were hard, and achingly satisfying. He took her wrists and pinned them above her head. She tensed.

"Conor..." She groaned.

"You're so fucking tight, Aze."

_Great. He already had a nickname for her. _Her cheeks heated at the comment. Shortly after, without thinking she rolled them over so she was now straddling him. Conor gave her a questionable look.

"Trust me." She coaxed, and began moving her hips rhythmically in a diamond shape.

"That feels so good..." Conor groaned.

Finally, they changed positions again, both on the verge of climax.

"Aze!" Conor snapped out her name dominantly through clenched teeth. Her face was buried into a pillow, drowning out her erotic moans. He cursed when he felt her tighten around him even more.

"Conor!" Asil screamed in euphoria, eventually hitting orgasm, Conor wasn't far behind her, eventually falling beside her.

And suddenly, he remembered Alexis. _Fuck._


End file.
